


My Boyfriend is a Vigilante!?

by Rocka_Xtreme001



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Blowjob], [Care & Concern], [Creampie], [Emotional], [F4M] - Freeform, [Famous & Wanted Vigilante], [Handjob], [Intimate], [Kissing], [L-bombs], [Mutual Orgasm], [Riding], [Soft & Gentle Fdom], [Story Driven], [Sweet], [Whispers]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocka_Xtreme001/pseuds/Rocka_Xtreme001
Summary: You are a long time famous and most wanted vigilante in a metropolitan city. A city filled where corrupt organizations, government and domestic and foreign attacks are common. You have just disrupted an upcoming attack but at the cost of receiving very severe injuries. You managed to escape into an alleyway but you could not push on further due to your injuries. Your girlfriend and her best friend Stacy stumbled upon you and decided to bring you into your girlfriend’s home. However, they do not know about your true identity.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 16





	My Boyfriend is a Vigilante!?

**Author's Note:**

> **This content is only used for users on the r/gonewildaudio subreddit. Please DO NOT share this to other websites or attempt to use it as content for various other websites.
> 
> Additional info:  
> \- SFX is required  
> \- If you want to add more dialogue feel free to do so but do not stray off from the storyline.  
> \- BGM is optional  
> \- This is NOT set in a sci-fi universe, just putting it out there.  
> \- *There is a scene where it gets emotional. Feel free to add any crying or the like to enhance your performance.
> 
> Guidelines:  
> [] - Sfx  
> () – Actions/Guidance of specific actions  
> Bold Italic – Narrative/Context guidance  
> “” – Emphasis

[Door quickly opens]

[Grunt] C’mon hurry, bring him inside...[panting]

[Door quickly closes]

(Struggle) Help me bring him to my room...[panting]. On the bed...[grunts]

[Few short pants]

Stacy, can you head to the roof and keep a lookout for me? I’ll tend to his wounds. Thanks. Call me when somethings up. 

**_Your best friend leaves_ **

Alright, I’m gonna get my first aid kit. I’ll be right back. You.... just hang on ok?

[Footsteps] **_You quickly leave the room_**

Ok, it should be around here somewhere. Bingo! First aid kit.... and I need... this, this and this. Ok... hang on my guy, I’m coming.

[Footsteps]

Alright I’m here. Let me see your wound. Oh my god... that wound looks very bad... and deep.

(Mild panic) Umm... what do I do, what do I do... c’mon think... umm uh hey look, I’m not a doctor or anything but I’m gonna try my best to fix you ok? 

(Talking to yourself) Ok.... breathe... I can do this. (Sarcasm) He’s a vigilante that protects the city “and” also the most wanted, what could go wrong?

[Deep breaths]

Hey, I’m gonna need you to remove your suit so let me just– What? No? I can’t fix you without your suit on. 

Your suit is slowing down the pain? Wha... ooookaaay then. That’s some advance tech right there. 

Just clean your wounds? Ok, can do.

[Open first aid kit] [Rip gauze]

There... you... go. Ok, alcohol next.

[Rip gauze][Open small bottle of alcohol]

I’m going to dab some alcohol on the wound, hold still.

Ok, done. Next? Stitch? Uhhh... I don’t know how to stitch... we’ll use this banda– “shit”.. its not big enough. This towel will do for now.

[Towel sound]

Ok... that’s good enough. It should buy you some time. You just keep the pressure on the wound and uuhhh... lay down, rest. I’m gonna get help.

What do you mean no? You are badly hurt and not fully stitched up, you need a doctor to help treat you.

Oh I see... getting doctors involved means the authorities as well... but we can’t leave you like this.

(Talking to yourself) I think I should call him...

What? Oh, I’m just gonna call a very close friend of mine. A very close friend you know what I mean?

(Insistence & Refusing to listen) N-no its ok its ok, he’s a trustworthy guy don’t worry, I’m just gonna call him to come and help.

[Dialling phone]

(Talking to yourself) C’mon babe... pick up your phone...

[Wrist communicator starts beeping]

Huh? What’s that sound? Is that your... wrist communicator? Its beeping...

[End phone call attempt]

Oh? The beeping stopped. Let me look at it– (Startled)H-Hey!? Why did you pull it away from me!? Let me have a look, its probably something important. (Struggle) Come...[grunt] on... let me...[grunt] have a look–

Wait... those numbers.... why is my number there...? It says... missed call... from me?

(Denial)No... it can’t be... NO. WAY. Not in a million years. No, nuh-uh nope. 

(Raising your voice) N-no, shut up... just shut up... please... SHUT THE HELL UP!!

(Silence)

(Hesitant)C-can I... take off your helmet...? Please, I need to know if it’s really you.

[Sci-fi helmet removing sounds]

(Shocked) [Gasp]Oh... my... god... b-babe? Wha-what? Why? How? (Denial) This can’t be happening~ ... you’re a doppelganger right? Or maybe an advance face mask tech thing you are using and my boyfriend’s face is the mask right... [nervous laugh] right?

T-those eyes... I-I recognize those eyes... It really is you. After all this time... you... babe?”

[Communicator alarm]

What’s going on? (Shocked) Oh no, it says your suit is failing. Babe–

**_Boyfriend starts to faint_ **

(Your voice starts to fade out) Babe... oh no babe, baaaabeeee!!!

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**_The next day_ **

[Birds chirping]

Hey, you’re awake. You passed out... it seems like your suit didn’t help much. It’s badly damaged, it couldn’t hold your wounds.

How did I know? Your communicator. No, no, just lay down. You’ve not fully recovered yet.

Time? Oh.. uh.. its now just past 3 in the afternoon. You were out for almost a day.

Stacy? She went out to get some supplies. She’s gonna take quite some time before coming back.

Are you feeling better? The bandage? Yeah I got a doctor to help patch you up.

Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ve hid your suit and your other gadgets in the closet. No one knows your identity except me and Stacy.

Yeah, she knows since you passed out.

(Chuckle)

Took you a while to realise you are just in your boxers. I took everything off.

Hmm? Yesterday... yeah about that... can we talk about it? Let me sit beside you.

[Bed covers rustling]

All those times where you had “urgent meetings”, coming home late with bruises and cuts saying its just an accident, it was because of this vigilante thing isn’t it?

When did you start doing this? Way before I met you? Wow... that’s... crazy. How long exactly? (Shocked) Since you were 16!? What!? 

Wait hold on, everyone knew your existence 5 years ago. You are now 23... what happened to the missing 2 years? 

You were doing it in the shadows? The mass arrest incident where a group of criminals escaped prison? That was you? (Amazed)You tracked every single one of them and tip the authorities... wow... 

Why did you do it? This vigilante thing.

Yeah this city is pretty messed up. Domestic and foreign threats are common. They are getting out of hand.

Ah... and corruption yeah can’t forget that.

No, I’m not mad. You did what you did to protect this city. It’s just...

**_You start to feel emotional_ **

Every time you came home with those bruises, cuts, bandages... you said its because of work accidents at a shipyard. Those urgent meetings or whatever it is, I believed you...

Now that I know what you are... I don’t even know if I can trust you anymore...

No, don’t be sorry. You did what you had to do. You protected everyone... including me...

You have been doing this for a long time don’t blame yourself.

I should be the one, I caused this... I wanted to be with you in the first place. I fell in love with you when we first met.

I asked you out on a date even though you were “busy” and you said yes. I even proposed you to be my boyfriend and you accepted it. You didn’t have to do it you know..

If I hadn’t met you we wouldn’t be in this situation. I... I feel... cheated... 

Don’t get me wrong, all the times we spent together made me... happy. You helped me get a job, a home, your love, you gave me everything.

Before we met, I was a mess. I was struggling to get my life together. I have lost a lot of things in my life. Now, everything became so much better because of you.

You’re the most humble, kind, sweet and selfless person I know. But I need to hear it from you, were all those real? Was our relationship real?

They are? I’m... glad to hear it.

**_Short pause_ **

Why did you help me? Why did you decide to be with me? Isn’t this vigilante thing suppose to be your priority?

You see yourself in me? You didn’t want me end up like your past? I-I don’t understand..

**_He explains his tragic backstory_ **

Your family became homeless because of government corruption. No school, no food, no home. Criminals and thugs on the streets threatening to kill. Violence everywhere. 

The war within the city? Yeah I remember, it was a dark time. Your parents? They were caught in the crossfire? (Sympathetic) I’m so sorry to hear that. I can’t imagine what that felt like.

Your past is similar to mine but ten times worse... This city took everything from you... I had no idea.

You lost everything.... which is why you took the mantle of a vigilante to prevent everyone from suffering like you... now people get to a live a little better because of you. Well there are still threats and the government hates you but it is not like how it used to be years back.

People will find ways to get out of this city, to find a peaceful life to live. You could have left but you chose to stay, helping protect this city.

I.... I can’t stop thinking about you now whenever you leave to do your thing. 

You think of me everyday? Even when risking your life, you think of me?

(Emotional)I love you too but I can’t bear seeing you hurt every time you come home. I’m scared and worried if you don’t come back home in one piece. What if you.... you.... die?

Babe, I can’t lose you.... I don’t want to go back being a mess.... I don’t want to love another guy..... I love you, you’re the only one I need. I “need” you.

**_Pause_ **

(Hesitant) Can I... cuddle with you?

[Bed covers rustling]

Look, I want to be by your side every step of the way. I just wish you would stop doing this for my sake but I know I can’t. I can’t change who you are. The people in this city needs you.

Oh I’m so sorry, you’re still hurt... did I snug you too hard? (Apologetic)I’m sorry... 

Hug you? (Shy)I want to..... 

Hug you gently? Okay....

**_Gentle hugs_ **

[Soft breathing]

Babe, remember when we first did the... thing You know what I mean.

Its the sex you stupid. [Giggles]

It was... great. I loved how you always ask if I’m okay. I know you cared about me. You made sure I enjoyed it without hurting me.

(Nervous) Babe, I... I... I want to..

Yeah, but this time I wanna take care of you. Plus, you’re still hurt. I will be very gentle like how you do it to me.

Is that okay?

(Whisper) Kiss me...

[Soft kisses]

(Whisper) Babe, you’re hard... I can feel in my hands. Let me get inside and stroke it.

[Stroke cock while kissing]

[Whisper]Do you like that? [Kiss]... yeah?

[Whisper] Feel me down there...

**_He rest his hands on your pussy_ **

[Soft moan] Can you feel it? (Whisper) I’m getting wet now..

I’m taking off all of my clothes.

[Taking off clothes]

It has been quite some time since you last saw me naked. No, don’t, let me take your boxers off. Like I said, I want to take care of you.

[Taking of boxers]

Your cock... its beautiful.. its how I last saw it. I want to taste you...

[Kisses tip of cock]

[Soft sucking]

[Soft moans] Does it feel good? I don’t want to hurt you...

Keep going? Okay.

[Soft sucking]

[Soft moan] I can taste your precum, its really good..

[Soft sucking]

(Concern) Faster? Are you sure? Okay then...

[Sucking faster]

(Cock in mouth) Better?

[Continued sucking]

(Pop mouth out of cock) haaah~ I’m so wet right now, I need you inside.

Let me get on top of you.

**_You get on top of him_ **

[Arousal]

[Soft moans] Can you feel my very wet pussy resting on your cock? That’s how much I needed you inside me.

I’m going to guide your cock to my pussy.

[Whimper], the tip feels so good rubbing the entrance of my pussy.

Ready? I’m going to put it inside.

[Moan + Wet sounds]

Ohhh, [moan] it feels... [moan] soooo good inside me.

I’m not going to move yet, I want you to get comfortable first.

Babe, you ready? I’ll start moving.

[Slow wet sounds]

(Moaning) ohhh shit, [moan] is this okay? Yeah... [moan] it feels great. Let me know if it hurts, okay babe?

[More slow wet sounds]

Is it okay if I speed up? Ok...

[Fast wet sounds]

[Heavy moans] shhhiiiit, you’re bucking your hips into me [moan] Yes..[moan] its feels even better but are you okay?

Good... kiss me...

[Kissing and Wet sounds]

[Kiss] You can grab my hips yeah. [Kiss] You can grab my tits too.

[Kissing and Wet sounds]

[Moan]... I can feel your cock twitching, are you going to cum? Mhmm? [moan] I’m going to cum too. Cum with me, cum inside me.

[Faster wet sounds]

[Heavy moans] I’m very close babe, so close. [Heavy moans] grab my hips, I want you to shoot deep inside me.

[More faster wet sounds]

I’m going to cum [Heavy breathing], I’m going to cum [Heavy breathing]. I’m cumming, I’m cumming–

[Mutual orgasm]

[Panting]

(Realization)Oh, oh shit, I went too fast. You okay babe? Thank god, I went too fast all of a sudden. It felt too good.

[Soft kisses]

(Whisper) No, don’t pull out. Stay inside me for a while. I’ll just rest my head on your chest.

[Calmness + breathing]

(Whisper) Babe... can you promise me one thing? Look me in the eyes.

(Whisper) Promise me that everyday you will come back to me alive, please?

[Soft kiss]

(Whisper) Thank you... thank you babe. I love you...

END


End file.
